


Not a Monster

by captainpeaches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: You volunteer to interrogate Steve's best friend, the Winter Soldier. He is one of the most feared assassins, but to your surprise, the meeting takes a very unexpected turn.





	Not a Monster

“Miss, (Y/N), Captain Rogers is ready for you.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” you replied to the disembodied voice. You pushed a loose strand behind of (h/c) hair behind your ear and left your room in the Avengers HQ.

Steve was waiting on the basement level of the building in front of a large steel door. Tony had a cell built down there to keep criminals there for intergations.

“Cap,” you greeted.

He weakly smiled. “Hey, (Y/N). Are you ready?”

You nodded. “I am, but are you sure you don’t want to do this? I mean he’s your best friend.”

The captain sighed. “That man in there,” he pointed to the door, “Is probably not my friend at the moment. If I go in there, there’s a possibility that he’ll try to kill me.” His voice caught in his throat. “Thank you for doing this. I know how dangerous this is, but thank you for volunteering.”

You hugged his muscular frame. “Anything for you.”

Your heart pounded as you typed your ID number into the keypad on the wall. Before you could press ‘enter’, Steve placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Good luck, (Y/N). Stay safe.” He left to watch you from the surveillance room.

The steel door slid open and your blood ran cold as you saw the Winter Soldier. Sure, you interrogated people for a living, but you’ve never done it with the best friend of your friend.

The prisoner was sitting on the bed that was bolted to the cement floor. He stared at the ground and his long brown hair was covering his face. Steel bars separated him from you.

He didn’t look up when you swiped your ID and opened the cell door, allowing you to be in the same area as him. The door closed and locked behind you.

“Sergeant Barnes?”

No reply.

You politely smiled even though he found the floor to be more interesting. “May I sit next to you?”

To your surprise, he moved over a little, offering you a seat by his left side, his metal arm side. You brushed your hand over your pocket where your taser was to be certain that it was there and took your seat.

“Sergeant Barnes, is now a good time to talk?”

He murmured something.

Your eyes widened a bit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t quite catch that.”

He picked his head up and looked at you with his brown orbs. “Just call me Bucky. None of that sergeant stuff,” he replied. “I don’t deserve that.”

Your expression softened. “Alright, Bucky. May I ask why you think that you don’t deserve your title?”

“Look at me!” Bucky pulled off the plain gray t-shirt that Tony gave him. “I’m a monster!” He ran the tips of his fingers over the scars that indicated where his flesh became metal.

“Bucky, you are not a monster,” you told him. “Nobody thinks you are.”

“Miss, I've killed people! I tried killing my best friend! How does that not make me a monster?”

You stood up and plopped yourself down on the floor in front of the man. “You’re not a monster because everyone forgives you.”

His nostrils flared. “Then why am I in here?”

You held both of his hands, slowly brushing your thumbs over his rough knuckles. It was something you learned from your mother. She used to do that to you when you needed to calm down. You hoped that it would work on a brainwashed World War Two soldier too.

“The Avengers are trying to take down HYDRA. To do so, we are going to need some inside information.” You looked into his eyes which were filled with a new anger. His orbs lit up like a raging fire.

“HYDRA took everything from me,” he began. “I want to see every single one of those sons of bitches with at least five bullets in their chests.”

You grinned at the sudden progress. “Then please tell us everything that we need to know.”

Bucky spilled out everything that he could remember down to the very last detail. “I remember they were talking about something in Manhattan.” Bucky rubbed his forehead. “I can’t think of what it was though.”

You stood up from the cold ground. “Alright. We’ll go see what’s up. Thank you for talking to me, Bucky.”

He smiled sweetly. You admitted that you were a little scared because of his action. “No problem, Doll.” He winked.

Steve sighed when he saw his friend wink at you. “Could'nt stay away, could you Buck?”  
x  
That day and the day after that, you, Steve and Clint went undercover in Manhattan. The three of you were able to stop HYDRA from bombing a building. However, one of the agents had attacked you with a machete.

“Take your jacket off.” Natasha instructed when you reached her bedroom.

The cut on your right forearm stung and you slid the leather sleeve off of it. Nat cleaned the wound, causing you to yelp.

“So what happened while I was gone?” you asked the assassin as she stitched up your arm.

“Nothing much,” she replied. “Thor’s kind of upset because the three of you didn’t need any backup. He was so ready to fight.”

You chuckled. “It would’ve been nice to have him there.” You peered down at the cut. “Maybe I wouldn’t be sitting here with a needle going through my skin.”

Natasha smiled. “It’s not that bad. I’ve gotten plenty more injuries than you.” She fastened off the thread. “You get used to it.”

You thanked her for patching you up.

“Actually, there was something that happened a little bit after you left today.” She pulled up a video on the laptop resting on her desk. “You should see this.” It was footage from the camera paced in Bucky’s cell. The man was tossing and turning in his bed.

“He could just be restless,” you told the assassin. “We all get like that sometimes.

She shook her head. “Keep watching.” She sped up the video.

Suddenly Bucky shot up from his bed and pounded in the door, screaming something.

“What is he saying?” you asked.

Natasha studied his mouth. You had always envied her ability to read lips with ease.

“Doll. What’s that mean?”

You grabbed your ID. “It means that I have to go down there.” Your fast pace caused pain to coarse through your arm. “Thanks again, Nat.” You dashed out of her room.

“Be careful!” she called.  
x  
Bucky perked his head up when he saw the cell door open. “It was a bomb!” he screamed as he ran up to you.

“We know,” you replied. “We saw it in their van.”

He studied your wound. “Oh god. It went off didn’t it? Doll, I am so sorry. I-”

“I didn’t get this from the explosion,” you interrupted. “Actually, there was no explosion. I helped Steve fight the HYDRA agents. This is just from some bastard with a knife.”

Bucky patted the bed. “Come here. Have a seat.”

The two of you sat down on the bed. You made a mental note to ask Tony to put a more comfortable mattress in the cell.

“I’m sorry that you got hurt, Doll,” he told you. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

You smiled. “Thanks, Bucky. It really nothing though. I’ve had my fair share of injuries from missions.”

Bucky chuckled. “Whatever you say, babe.”

“I’m sorry, but I just have to know,” you began. “Why do you call me pet names?”

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Well first of all, you’re um...pretty beautiful. I had no idea that girls as beautiful as you existed until I laid my eyes on you.” You blushed as he snaked his flesh arm around your waist. “You’re really the only person that has ever calmly told me that I’m not a monster...and meant it. I also uh...don't know your name." 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." Your heart raced. “If I didn’t know any better, Barnes, I would say that you have a little crush on me.”

“Maybe.” He smirked. “I don’t really expect you to like me back though. I mean, I didn’t really want to talk yesterday. There’s also my um...HYDRA actions.”

You admitted to yourself that he was cute, but you didn’t know him well enough to actually develop a crush on him. Steve warned you that Bucky charms and falls for girls easily. “Like I said, everyone forgives you.” You moved closer towards him. “The past is in the past. You have to live in the now.”

He slowly pulled his arm back from you. “That’s good advice, Doll, but I’ve been the Winter Soldier for so long. There’s a lot of things that I have to catch up on.” Bucky pointed to your cell phone that was poking out from your front pocket. “I’m not even really sure what those are.”

You looked down and slid the device out. “This is actually a phone. Over the years, they made it so that people could carry it around in their pockets.” You unlocked the device. “You can still make calls, but now there’s a lot more that you can do with it.”

Bucky observed from over your shoulder as you opened your social media folder.

“Maybe I should get one of these tiny phones,” he replied in amazement.

You pressed the power button and shove it back in your pocket. “Baby steps, Buck. We’ll get there.”

“Can’t wait.” He grinned. 

The two of you said nothing for a brief moment before you spoke again.

“Hey Buck, when’s the last time that you went on a date?”

The man laughed. “Geez! It’s been a while, (Y/N)!” He raised an eyebrow. “Why’d ya ask?”

You shrugged. “Oh I don’t know. I thought that since you liked me and all, I could convince Steve to let me bring our first date down here sometime. I could bring a really nice dinner and some candles. We could get to know each other a little more before something else happens between us.”

“Sounds great, Doll,” Bucky replied. “You should go ask Steve right now. Maybe we could make this happen tonight.”

“Someone’s anxious!” You laughed and opened the cell door. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. Bye!”

Bucky waved and the steel door shut. He immediately began to run his fingers through his hair.

“You’re a lucky man, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
